Mirror
by Liquidize
Summary: Ray have a... minor breakdown and Tala is there to help him afterwards. [OneShot][Yaoi][TalaRay]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters and I don't own D'espairsRay or their songs. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late evening in Russia at the moment. Most parts of the country were sound asleep by now. In a mansion in Moscow though, you could hear music playing, the volume turned up high. It was like the person wanted to drown in the music at that moment.

"_Why don't you break the mirror? Just what you need now!"_ The person was listening to _D'espairsRay – Mirror_ at the moment. The hard and dark tunes of the song were filling his whole being and sending shivers down his spine. If we take a closer look at the mansion we can see that it belongs to Kai Hiwatari, but he's not the one who's playing the music at the moment. It was one Ray Kon that was staying at the mansion with Kai for the moment though Kai was nowhere to be seen at the moment. He was probably at some business meeting or trip or whatever it is he does when he's gone.

Ray was alone in the mansion at the moment, having some sort of breakdown. Screaming and crying, throwing (non vulnerable) things around and so on, thus the high music. He had cuts on his hands that were bleeding. He probably cut himself on something sharp that he broke and if you looked closely you could see a broken mirror on the floor. Seems rather fitting with the lyrics from the song, eh?

Ray was too caught up in the moment, in the music, in his breakdown (and the volume on the music was rather high too) so he failed to hear and notice the sound of the front door opening and closing. Now everyone probably thinks that it's Kai that got home but think again my friends, it's not the stoic captain of Bladebreakers. It's actually a red-haired wolf, also a captain, yes, but for a different team.

Said wolf saw the state the living room was in and saw the raven-haired youth in the middle of the room with his bleeding hands and fresh tears falling from his eyes. He walked in to the living room and to the stereo turning down the volume. The song that was now playing was _D'espairsRay – Screen._

"_No more pain left to feel__…"_

"Kitten," Tala said slowly, concern evident in his voice.

"_No more tears for me to cry..."_

He still got no answer from the shaking teen that stood in the middle of the room like an empty shell. He seemed to have even failed to notice that Tala was there and the volume had been turned down.

"_No more hope left to live..."_

Tala noticed that Ray's eyes looked empty and lifeless with unshed tears still there.

"Kitten?" He tried again. Still no answer though. He walked over to where Ray was standing. He seemed lost in his thoughts so he put a gentle hand on Ray's shoulder, shaking him slightly, startling him. Ray turned around shocked and his eyes widened even more when he saw who the person was. He had probably expected it to be Kai, home from whatever it is he's doing, or someone else.

"Tala…?" he asked disbelief evident in his voice. Tala merely shrugged in response.

"But… what are you doing here? At this time?" he tried again.

"I was just passing by and heard the music and thought I would come in and see if something was wrong since I know that both you and Kai usually don't play music so high." Tala was now looking at him with clear and emotion free ice blue eyes. "Where is Kai by the way?"

"Business meeting."

"Hn." Tala looked around the living room and then on the kitten's bleeding hand. He grabbed Ray by the elbow with a sigh and steered the now protesting blader towards one of the bathrooms so that he could clean the cuts properly. No need for infections if he wanted to blade again anytime soon. He made Ray sit on the toilet while he gathered all the things he needed.

"Why are you doing this?" Ray asked in a low, ashamed and frustrated voice. Tala simply ignored the question and started with his task, cleaning the cuts with antiseptic, some were shallow and some were deeper but none of them were in need of stitches. When he was done several minutes later he put the stuff back where it belonged, grabbed Ray by his elbow again and dragged him back to the living room and started picking up stuff and ordering Ray to do the same, the living room looked like a Warfield after all.

They were done with the cleaning an hour or so later, the broken mirror was thrown away and the music was turned off completely. Tala had started the TV instead with some random channel on at the moment. Ray was out in the kitchen, making something for them too eat. He then took it with him into the living room, put it and their drinks on the table and sat down in the couch.

"Tala, there is enough sandwiches for you too, so sit down and have some." Ray said softly. Tala turned around slowly and watched Ray for a moment before his eyes moved to the table where the food was. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. He watched the food for a few more moment before grabbing a sandwich, studying it closely.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you think." Tala seemed to be lost in thoughts since the comment seemed to startle him and he slowly took a bite while watching Ray.

"Why did you really come here? Or rather, why did you actually help me?" Ray asked him. "You could have left me here you know and used this information to mock me later."

"Because I wanted too," Tala said slowly, like he was choosing his words carefully. "And besides, Kai would have killed me, or even worse – whatever that is, if he knew that I was here without helping you."

Ray seemed surprised by the answer.

"But –" He started but didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before he found a pair of soft lips against his own. His eyes widened in shock before slowly closing. He felt Tala's arms go around his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Ray's arms went around Tala's neck, deepening the kiss even more. Tala's tongue caressed his bottom lip begging for entrance which Ray complied too immediately. Tala pushed Ray down on the couch. Tala's hands soon found the hem of Ray's shirt and then found its way in under the hem and over his bare sides and stomach, caressing every inch of skin with butterfly touches making Ray moan into the kiss. Ray was the one to break the kiss first.

"Tala…" Ray started, slightly breathless. "What's all this about?"

"I…like you…" Tala answered between the kissed he trailed over Ray's neck.

"You… do?"

"Hn."

Tala started kissing him again and since Ray didn't fight him he guessed that Ray didn't mind. They started to undress each other and had a quite interesting evening and in the same time they made Ray stop thinking about his breakdown earlier that evening and the reason behind it all because it wasn't important anymore…


End file.
